Hallabaloo
by Lavender Potter
Summary: Rose is in her 4th year, and just wants to enjoy herself,but her family is slowly drifting apart and she finds herself in love with a boy she should hate. Will her family's expectations break her? Or will her new found love keep her strong?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, and characters you don't recognize… J. owns HP (for all you clueless yet wonderful people.)

**Chapter One.**

"You really shouldn't worry Al," Rose Weasley whispered as she took a seat beside her cousin on the scarlet train that lead her to what she believed the journey of a lifetime. Behind the Red head, on the platform, stood her family waving and smiling as she and her cousin sat pale; she had to be brave, for Al's sake.

Albus Severus Potter sat on the blue checked seats quietly, playing with his hands; something he obtained from his father when he was in deep thought, just as Albus was now.

Rose leaned in towards her cousin, words not needed to console him. He leaned his shaggy black hair onto her shoulder, closed his emerald eyes and sighed. "What happens if we aren't together though?"

"Nothing will change, nothing," she hushed. Even as she said this, she cous not hide her doubts. Leaning back in her seat she too closed her eyes and drifted into a dose. When she awoke it was to find an elderly woman at the door of the compartment that was smiling and gestured to her cart of treats.

Declining the offer Rose sat up straight (Al was asleep against her shoulder) and drew in an intake of air.

A boy sat there, staring out the window, a book on his lap and his eyes out of focus. The contrast of his hair to hers was highly unusual; the boy had pale, almost white, blonde hair and big silver eyes lined with thick long lashes. He was beautiful.

He didn't notice rose admiring him. He just sat there, frowning a little.

Rose on the other hand was smiling, small and cute. No boy, besides Loran and Lysander and her family, had watched her sleep. In fact she felt self conscious. Had she been drooling? Blushing she looked down and admired her feet.

"Where do you want to be sorted?"

Her heart stopped beating. _Even his voice is beautiful._

"Erm, ah well, I am expected to be a Gryffindor, but to be honest, I Don't want to spend my seven school years with my family. Don't get me wrong, I love them, it's just… I dunno," Rose shrugged, lifting her gaze to the boy and then quickly to the moving scenery. "And you?"

"Anywhere but Ravenclaw. I will probably be- don't judge me- a Slytherin," he paused to watch Rose's expression. He could see her questions; somehow he knew she had the respect not to ask. "My father was a Slytherin, mother a Hufflepuff. Dad sure hated the school but who could blame him? He said to me that even if he hated it, he knew that Slytherin is where he belonged."

Rose smiled. This boy had just told her something so personal and she couldn't even remember his name. Did he know hers? She hadn't even told Albus she didn't want to be a Gryffindor. Yet here she was, telling a complete stranger that intrigued her very much indeed.

"You would make a good play write. Have you ever read Shakespeare? He might be muggle but I love his work," she said as she shifted her feet and decided to chance a look at the stranger.

He held up the book on his lap, it was leather bound and aging a little, but on the cover, scribbled in gold ink was the title _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. He smiled:

"You aren't anything what I expected, you know?"

Rose frowned and crossed her ankles. "And what did you expect?"

"Some snob who wouldn't stop bragging about their family's accomplishments; But you aren't like that," he seemed to question her with his silver eyes as he said that, studying her freckled nose and cheeks, her scarlet ringlets and her soft pink lips.

"Umm… thank you?" was all that she replied, her cheeks had a slight blush on them. She giggled when Albus snorted in his sleep. "I am truly sorry but I forgot your name."

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. I hate it." Scorpius frowned and returned to looking out the window.

"It's not that bad, least your family doesn't refer to you as Rosie," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "SO what brought you to our compartment?"

"Truth be told I didn't want to look like a loner but I wanted somewhere quiet. When I saw you sleeping… well it was a good opportunity.

"It's getting dark, we should change," said Scorpius. He stood and heaved his trunk off the golden shelf above him and retrieved his uniform.

"I'm already changed," Rose blushed. She wasn't wearing the robe but she wore the white shirt, pleated skirt and black shoes. "I'll face the wall so you can change."

"Might be best," Scorpius cracked a smile and dress quickly. The light of their compartment flickered on. "You should wake him."

"Oh! _Albus!" _she hissed at him, poking him in the ribs. He stirred but continued to sleep. "Oy, Al!"

He woke, frowned at Rose, examined the room and jumped up. "Shoot!"

* * *

James Potter's laughter rang loudly as he listened to Freddie Weasley's joke. James, Fred, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Victoire and Dominique had shared a compartment and were exiting the train together, trunks in tow, greeting students they knew and frowning at opposite houses- Slytherins in particular.

"We'll see you boys later. Behave!" Victoire, the eldest grandchild smiled as she left with her sister and two cousins to find a carriage and say hello to their individual friends.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Louis beamed while he pushed through the crowds of students and animals towards a huge man with graying, frizzy hair. "Hagrid! How are you?"

"I'm good lad. And you three?" questioned the wise man who then proceeded to call 'first years, over here; first years!'

"Good," said James as he skimmed the crowd of abnormally tiny people for two people with scarlet and jet black hair. "Seen Al and Rosie?"

"We're here!" Rose cried, she ran up and hugged James, Freddie and Louis. Albus followed, rubbing his eyes but all the while look contempt.

"Not nervous ar' ya sweetie?" asked Hagrid. He was scouting the crowd, checking numbers, making sure they were all there. "It's going to be a nice night for the boats."

"Not nervous, Al isn't either- _right_?"

"N-nope. I'm fine. Gryffindor here I come!" he exclaimed winking at James.

"That's ter spirit. Let's go to der boats den shall we?"

* * *

"Three to a boat! Three to a boat! Keep yer hands 'n' feet in ter boat at all times." Hagrid's voice boomed as the party of forty to fifty students followed him to the edge of the black lake. Taking the lead were Rose, Albus and new found friend Scorpius.

Taking Albus' elbow Rose lead him to a boat and along with Scorpius they clambered in and floated along the still water towards the luminous castle that stood grand and intimidating before them.

"Right, duck everyone!" bellowed Hagrid as the boats glided through a veil of ivy which hid an opening in the cliff upon which the school stood. Inside the cliff was a long, dark tunnel and they seemed to glide right into the heart of the school. The boats harbored at what appeared a small dock made of rock and pebbles.

Upon reaching the shore they climbed out of the small wooden things and one girl with pudgy cheeks and long auburn hair fell into the water. She splashed out, drenched from head to toe.

"M-M-Merlin's be-beard, i-it's cold," she chattered as she walked amongst her peers dripping. They walked through a passageway in the rock and come out onto grass beside the great castle's shadow.

Proceeding up the stone stairs they crowded around Hagrid and the huge oak front doors. The first year's watched in awe as Hagrid raised a head sized fist and knocked three times.

The doors creaked open and behind them was no other than a tall, muscular man with a huge smile and graying hair.

"Evening Hagrid. Oh- what happened hear?" he flourished his wand and it emitted hot air on the girl. "All dry now? That's better.

"Good evening students. My name is Professor Longbottom and I am head of Gryffindor house. I also teach Herbology," he spoke this as he led the students to a small room to the right, beside the entrance to the Great Hall. "Now for those of you who don't know, Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the others. Before we enter the great hall to join your peers you must be sorted into your houses; this is very important because during the course of you schooling your house will be like your family."

A petite girl with waist long black hair raised her hand. "Sir, what do you mean by family?"

Some of the students beside her nodded in agreement while others just rolled their eyes. "By family I mean you will attend classes with them, share dormitories with them and in your free time 'hang' with them in your house common rooms. Also at this school we have a rewards system. Every house had 'house points' and good deeds earn you points while bad ones loose you points. At the end of the year the house with the highest amount of points earns the house cup.

"Your sorting will begin momentarily in front of the whole school. There is nothing to be afraid of. Now excuse me," he said and left the crowded room through the double doors on the opposite side of the room to where they entered; behind the door laughter and chatter were easily heard.

"Daunting isn't it?" breathed Rose, slightly flustered.

"I'll say," agreed Albus whom was trying to flatten his hair and was paler more than usual.

Scorpius just stood still, not appearing like he felt anything.

Soon enough Neville returned and escorted them to the front of the hall, smiling at Albus and Rose. The first years were taken aback at the sight before them: candles floated everywhere illuminating the enormous room, golden plated and goblets sat in front of all the students and astonishingly of all there appeared to be no ceiling- just the starry night sky above them. True magic.

Returning her gaze back to the front Rose questioned herself why a dirty old hat and stool were all that was in front of the group. Suddenly the seam of the hat ripped open and a voice sang out:

_Oh, I am getting on in years,_

_But I am still quite good._

_I've sorted nearly all of Britain,_

_All wondrous kinds of blood._

_My job is to sort,_

_To divide you by your kind._

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin,_

_All different in the mind._

_Gryffindor noble, loyal and brave,_

_Hufflepuff true, toil, always seems to behave._

_Ravenclaw wit and Brilliant,_

_Slytherin cunning and Diligent!_

_No matter whom you are,_

_You will be sue to have a treat,_

_Hogwarts is a school of magic,_

_So prepare to take your seat._

Everyone burst in applause and the hat tipped its tip into a bow.

"That was so cool!" whispered Albus, all nervousness long gone from his face. "Quick it's about to start!"

Names were called in alphabetical order by surname so out of the trio it was Scorpius' turn first.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" called Professor Longbottom.

Scorpius walked forward towards the stool and whisper broke out among the hall. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head and like every student before him, the hat fell in front of his eyes.

He sat there for a full two minutes while the hall was silent. He was _talking_ to the hat. The silence was long and deafening but finally the hate cried:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the far right broke into applause and as the hat was taken from his head Scorpius still had that emotionless expression on his face. After some more people Albus was called up. From the table on the far left whistling and cheers erupted.

"Good luck," Rose cried as she stood alone.

The hat barely skimmed his head before it cried out 'Gryffindor' and Albus ran to join his brother and cousins. He waved to Rose and then gave her the thumbs up and Rose smiled and turned to face the front. From the corner of her eye she saw Scorpius watching her from among the emerald green.

Everyone had nearly been sorted except for Rose and a boy with dark brown skin and a rather attractive smile.

"Weasley, Rose."

The hall didn't seem to pay attention as yet another Weasley graced the stool the hat covered her eyes also and immediately she understood why Scorpius had been talking.

"Hmm… why another Weasley," said the hat. "But you aren't like the others. You have bravery and wit alike your mother but you seem to want to be different. Yes you love them but you are cunning and quick minded…"

The hall seemed to realize that the sorting was still going on since the head mistress wasn't speaking and they all seemed to watch the read head in confusion. Why was it taking so long to sort a Weasley?

"I think Albus is brave enough to be alone… how about SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall froze, including the ghosts and Neville. He was so frozen Rose had to take the hat off herself and skipped to the green table and slid into a seat beside Scorpius.

"You would think I just announced I was a lesbian or something…" Rose muttered to Scorpius as she watched the last boy walk towards their table- Jayden Zambini was his name. He took a seat across from Rose and Scorpius and Rose extended her hand.

After McGonagall had ended her speech the food appeared and conversation resumed again. Most were oblivious to the piece of napkin that floated above the students but Rose wasn't. The napkin landed in front of her and in James Potter's scribbles handwriting she read:

_Congratulations?_

_How are you feeling?_

_We don't hate you_

_Albus is disappointed though,_

_A little confused_

_Love James_

Rose sighed.

"You okay?" asked Zambini who had his goblet raised in the air.

Rose nodded. "I am fine. Hey- am I the only girl who got sorted into Slytherin? There is like eight boys…"

"Erm looks like it. That's lucky; you don't have to share your bathroom or dorm with anyone. That's cool," Scorpius said. He had finished his salad and was cutting into some steak. "You can borrow my quill to reply if you'd like."

He reached into his robe and pulled out a pot of ink and an eagle feather and watched Rose scribble her reply.

_I'm fine._

_I love you all_

_Tell Albus I'm sorry_

_Love Rosie x_

_P.S I swear I saw a Hufflepuff checking you out_

She levitated it back to them (having learnt the spell before hand) and then listened to McGonagall's 'bedtime' speech, followed Scorpius and Jayden and some other boys and two Prefects into the Dungeons and proceeded to stare at a blank piece of parchment in her cosy dormitory. What on earth was she going to tell her parents?

**A/N **good? Bad? Should I just quit it here? Read and review.


	2. Deep Blue Something

**Chapter two.**

**Hallabaloo.  
**

_I see you - the only one who knew me__  
__and now your eyes see through me__  
__I guess I was wrong_

_-Deep Blue Something  
_

***Note* Rose is now in year four.**

"Help! Argh! Jayden! Scorpius!" she cried out, her silky red hair slipping out of its braid as she jumped onto the magnificent Mahogany desk in fright.

Hiding a snicker, Jayden rose out of his chair, sculled his goblet of water and grabbed a piece of parchment. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the petrified Rose Weasley and squatted. "Rose, it's a wee little thing."

"It is not! It's a monstrous, blood sucking, man-eating spider!"

"What is going on in here? I can here you from my bloody room!" announced a proud young boy from the door of his dormitory. He stood strikingly handsome and had an air of nobility about him.

"Another spider, I swear they must find her reactions humorous," muttered Zambini as he placed the goblet atop of the spider and slid the piece f parchment beneath the goblet, capturing it.

"Put it in your room or something, don't kill it though!" Rose called out at the retreating figure. Heaving she jumped off the desk and moved to occupy Jayden's chair.

"That really was hilarious Rose. Funnier than yesterday's reaction," smirked Scorpius as he strutted (there really was no other word for it) towards the fire place from the doorway Jayden just disappeared through. "You can guarantee my back will never be the same though… to recover from such a spontaneous and heavy amount of weight…"

"Oh, I'm truly sorry. And i am not fat," spat Rose. "I am muscular and voluptuous"

"Mmhmm…" murmured Scorpius.

But in all truth she was being quite serious. She had muscular biceps, no stomach and her bottom and thighs were well toned and muscular (though she was a guaranteed size ten (Australia sizing) in the bottom). To most she would appear fat because her chest was well developed and her school shirt just hung from them, making her appear as though she had a huge stomach side-on. Scorpius knew this quite well; Slytherins had to entertain themselves somehow and Strip poker had sounded so interesting in muggle studies...

"Can I borrow your notes for Herbology? I can't make mine out," Rose frowned as she went through her stacks of parchment, scanning the neat and thoroughly researched notes. "I swear someone has got it in for me up there… they say Uncle Fred was always a trouble maker."

"Umm yeah, they're in my room though and I can't be bothered getting them. I doubt you want to go into my room, the wee little _spider_ is in there," Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Seriously, yesterday's spider was smaller; did you actually have to jump on me?"

Rose sighed. "I thought a big grade fourer such as you could at least, for once, experience what it would be like to have a girl in your arms. I especially asked Kreacher [he works in the Hogwarts kitchens still] that this Christmas, would he kindly charm a piece of mistletoe to follow you around until at least five different females have kissed you. You won't just experience your first kiss, but your first _five_ kisses."

"You're a little late; I experienced my first kiss, oo three years ago?" It was Scorpius' turn to smirk now.

"Hypmt."

"I put the spider on Goyle's pillow," Jayden spoke as he strolled back into the room. "Thing almost bit me."

"Sounds about right," laughed Rose.

Jayden, from the wall he leant against after walking into the room, scoffed. "'S'if, anyway what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"I'm stuck here with all my cousins. The parents are all going to Romania to stay with Uncle Charlie and Aunt Erin, so we're told. To be honest I am kind of actually looking forward to being able to spend time with James and Al. Being a Slytherin is a pain. What about you two?" Rose asked as she continued to skim through her notes.

"I'm here too, mum and dad wanted to go to Paris and didn't want me joining them," Scorpius muttered from the chair beside Rose.

"Well I'm going to Hawaii," smiled the dark haired boy. "That's right, while you guys are wrapping up in rugs, I'll be running down a sandy beach topless. Jealous?"

"Yes."

"Not in the slightest."

"Well I am a little jealous of you guys. Have you checked the notice board?" He walked away from the wall and stood In front of the huge green notice board. "Pulling a blue colored flyer off the board he turned on his heel and handed it to Rose; he then took a seat cross legged facing Rose with his back to the fire.

"_For all the students staying on Christmas break… Blah blah blah… _Oo!" her eyes read the parchment rapidly and her smile continued to grow wider and bigger. "It says that since nearly half the students are staying over the holidays the school is going to host a ball!"

Scorpius groaned.

"Great, now I have to find a date to that."

"Not necessarily, plus girls think your to-die-for so it will be a synch for you. I'm gonna go find Lily, see you later," and as quickly as she said it she bounced out of the room in delight.

"Poor girl is going to be crushed if no one asks her," sighed Zambini. "But she will most likely be asked, I mean look at her. And plus she is the only Slytherin girl in our year. Though I don't think anyone else in our house is decent enough for her. She's definitely special…"

Scorpius again rolled his eyes. Jayden always over reacted- must be the Italian in him.

"Hey! You should ask her!" cried Jayden in triumph from the ground.

"Wha- no!"

"Just do it; you would be so cute."

"I swear you're gay. Or a girl. We could call you Jade."

Jayden jumped up from his feet and rushed to Scorpius' side. "Oh please Score, do it for me? Or do it for yourself, how could you stand to see her hurt and alone at that ball?"

"Easy, I'm a Slytherin remember?" smirked the boy. He can't go with Rose; you take a girl as a date because you like them, not because it would be convenient. And Rose wasn't a convenience. But he didn't like her that way; he couldn't possibly like Rose. After a long muted pause he mustered up a 'fine' and followed Rose in the general direction she disappeared in.

Jayden crossed his arms and smirked, walked over to a group of girls sitting at a table and smoothly joined their conversation.

*

"Albus you did not just say that!" cried Lily, her hair flying around wildly. "I'm nearly thirteen; I can do what I please!"

"You are way too young to be going around snogging people! Especially third years!" cried Albus throwing his hands into the air. The siblings were standing on the slope that leads to Hagrid's hut; the boy that had been with Lily was long gone, fearing for his precious jewels. "_And _Lorcan said he bumped into you and a _fifth_ year last week!"

"Lorcan can jump off the cliff at Shell Cottage for all I care! Rose is the only one who understands; probably the only one in our stupid bloody family!" Lily had her hands on her hips and her robe was discarded on the ground along with her red and gold tie.

"Put your clothes on Lily. And since when have you been speaking to Rose? She never speaks to any of us anymore, except James, yet she is the only one who _'understands'_? She's a blooming Slytherin!" the boy's voice echoed around the deserted grounds.

"Oh, you're so kind Al! What the hell is your problem? Stupid Condescending git! Leave Lily alone! And has it occurred to you that maybe I do try to communicate with you but all you hot-headed arses don't listen!? I can't help who I am!" Rose stood behind her once closest person, her twelve and a half inch Ebony wand clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Don't you have a hole to get back to? This isn't your business, snake! It stopped being yours when you joined the Death Eaters!" hissed Albus.

Lily Audibly gasped but Albus stood his ground.

"C'mon Lily," Rose said, glaring at Albus. Turning she stomped back off towards the ancient castle, Lily running after her to catch up.

"Rose are y-"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later, okay?" and with that Rose Lily standing in the entrance hall.

*

"Hey, Albus! Have you seen Rose?" Scorpius called out to the Gryffindor as he searched for the Slytherin Princess.

"I haven't seen your snake of a girlfriend. Maybe you should ask my dirty sister," snapped the potter.

"What happened to house unity?" mumbled Scorpius as he continued on his way towards the library, Albus walking in the opposite direction.

The library was huge- twice the size of the library in Bloomsbury. It smelt of old parchment and ink, Rose Weasley's favorite smells in the world. To the back of the library was Madam Pince's desk and to the right was the restricted section that was fenced off. Between the entrance and the overly long check-out desk were twenty or so round tables, about seven of them occupied- none by a scarlet haired person. This however meant nothing since Rose hated the middle tables.

"Scorpius, how are you?" asked a black haired boy with huge and piercing round eyes. Lysander Thomas had approached the platinum haired boy, a smile upon his face. He was alike his mother in many ways, inheriting her belief in wrackspurts and nargles, her intellectual wit and her loyalty to friends.

"Yeah I'm good mate. Have you seen Rose?" Scorpius spoke; he stood with his hands in his pockets next to the quidditch section.

"Last time I did, it was in Divination yesterday. It's a wonder how she managed to hear Professor Firenze go into detail about our stars and the way they tell the past, present _and _future since the wrackspurts were so loudly buzzing. It's a shame really…" he shook his head politely and pulled _Quidditch through the ages_ off the shelf.

"Okay, thanks Lysander," he waved and then turned to exit the hall-like room.

How on earth could Jayden even begin it think about Rose and Scorpius as a couple for this ball? They were like siblings; best friends since the feast in year one. They had no secrets; well Scorpius had none. He just could never muster up the strength to lie to her because he would look in her eyes and before he knew it the truth came babbling out. No, they were best friends; nothing more.

He returned to the common room disappearing behind the wall in the dungeons, breathing in the familiar green lighting that the black lake provided. This moment of solitude however, was interrupted by a loud screeching and what appeared to be glass shattering on a door handle.

"Rose."

Immediately he went into panic. Something must have happened between her and Albus, That's why he was being all house-ist earlier. Racing to his room first he ditched his bag first when he saw something unusual.

The silver striped bed spread of Jayden's unmade four poster was out of place. The green curtains had been drawn- not fully as he could see through the gap closest to his bed. Noticing how his trunk seemed to have been ransacked all thoughts of Rose vacated his head. He walked over to the bed and opened the curtains, instantly regretting his decision.

"Merlin, Jayden? What is wrong with you?" Scorpius half yelled half mumbled since his hands were now covering his face. He was way too much chocolate covered skin than he would have liked.

"What is wrong with me? Why would you open the curtains?" he too was yelling but he was also frantically trying to cover him and his companion with the sheets. "Who is stupid enough to do that?"

Scorpius turned round and with his back to them he replied, voice also raised. "I wanted to know why my trunk had been searched but now I understand. I don't have any, if you were wondering. I wouldn't need any anyway. Now I'm gonna go find Rose. Geez you could have at least put a sock on the doorknob or something."

He closed his trunk and left the room, walked across the hall, knocked on Rose's door and impatiently waited for her to answer.

"Who is it?" she shouted, her voice still hurt and annoyed by the earlier events of the morning.

"It's me, can I come in? My dormitory is officially being christened. I need the space," he was leaning against the door now.

Rose heaved herself up, quickly checked her face in the mirror and opened the door. "W-what time is it?"

"Oh shoot! We have to get to Transfiguration! Quick, grab your stuff, I'll get Jayden," he turned around and reentered his room with his eyes closed. "Jay, transfig'. We'll meet you there. _Accio School Bag!_"

His bag raced to him, he closed the door and half ran half walked with Rose to the third floor where they joined the Gryffindors for their shared class.

"Oh joy, Albus," Rose sighed, turning her back on the red and gold to face Scorpius.

"Hey is everything okay. I was looking for you earlier to see if – if you wanted to – to go to the library to study. I asked him id he'd seen you and he just about bit my head off," he wiped his hand on his forehead at the quick cover up in relief.

Rose shifted her feet awkwardly. She hated going into details. "Well you remember how I went to find Lily? Well Albus was there yelling at her and then she said something about me being the only one who understands and then Albus was like she doesn't even speak to us, how can she help, she's a bloody slithering. And then I said some things and so did he and then I took Lily, told her to go away and I went back to the common room."

"Woah, busy morning eh? Forget about him-" he put his arm around her shoulder "- guess what I walked in on? Hang on I'll tell you in class; your aunts here."

Audrey Weasley, mother of Lucy and Molly, Percy's wife, stood in the classroom doorway. She had been a teacher at Hogwarts for two years and nearly everyone loved her.

"'Morning students. Okay so today we will be learning how to transfigure a pin into a quail. Three to a table," she smiled and motioned for everyone to file into the room.

"Hey Aunt Audrey-" Rose kissed her cheek as the two passed her "-how is uncle Percy and the family?"

"Oh, good as always Rosie. And you sweetie?" she queried. She knew all about the argument, she always got along with Hagrid and he had heard the whole thing from where he taught his class.

"Yeah, Alright." she lead Scorpius into the classroom where they took the table right at the far back. "So, where's jay?"

"Oh, you won't believe it be-"

"S-sorry I'm late miss, o-over slept," Jayden huffed. He had his hand clutching his side and the other was trying to pull his robe on.

"That's fine. Take a seat with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley. As I was saying transfiguring a pin into a quail is quite a complex spell. Can anyone tell me why?"

Rose's hand shot into the air, she ignored the smirk her cousin threw at her and answered. "Transfiguring a lifeless object into something with a heart beat is complex because all a pin is is a piece of metal whereas a quail is full of organs, muscle and tissue."

"Excellent ten points to Gryf-Slytherin," smiled Audrey.

"Your shirt's inside out," Rose whispered to Jayden once he took his seat. "It wasn't earlier on… what on earth did you get up to?"

"That's what I kept trying to inform you. Like I said, my dormitory was _christened_," muttered Scorpius, smirking at Jayden then copying the notes from the board scrappily.

"Zambini! You sleaze bag, it isn't even eleven am," gasped Rose, she held her quill in the air above her incredibly neat and complex notes.

"Oh, your just jealous that another girl got me before you," sighed Jayden, retrieving some parchment, ink, a quill and his text book from his bag. "I can't believe you walked in on us, Score."

"I'm sorry you forgot to hang a sock on the door handle. I didn't do that thing by the way." He had finished his notes and pulled his wand out from within his robes. "_Accio Pin!_"

The pin appeared and he immediately whispered the incantation under his breath, flourishing his wand. "And for goodness sake you're only fourteen!"

"Too late now," chuckled Jayden, He, instead of copying the notes from the board, copied Rose's who was to his right.

Rose chuckled also, summoned a pin and mimicked Scorpius' actions, however succeeding on her second attempt.

"Oh lookie here, little bookworm succeeded. Shame that talent's gone to waste on a Slytherin," Albus called from the table diagonal to the trio. He was sitting with Hamish Finnegan and Susan Jordan.

"Leave her alone Potter," countered Scorpius. Hamish, Susan and Jayden exchanged confused glances while Albus, Rose and Scorpius through daggers at one another.

"Mind your own business Malfoy!" shot Albus.

"Shut up! Both of you! Miss, can I go to the hospital wing? I don't feel well," asked Rose, her hand in the air.

Oh, um yes. Miss Jordan can escort you," said Audrey, slightly taken aback- Rose was never sick.

Both the girls rose from their seats, packed away their stuff up (Rose carried her Quail) and headed in the direction of the clock tower.

"Rose are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

**AN:** _sorry about the long update, hopefully the next won't be far away. This is kind of a lead-up chapter. It's been so hot and today it was forty one degrees celcius and I had to work for five and a half hours, how fun. Enjoy your day/night. Also a fair amount of dialogue so it might be a bit confusing so feel free to ask me anything you'd like. _


	3. reliant k

**Chapter three.**

**Hallabaloo**

"_I can smell the death on the sheets,_

_Covering me,_

_I can't believe this is the end."_

_-Reliant K._

_*_

Rose didn't attend classes for the rest of the day; after a long afternoon curled up in the Library she retired to the common room in search of some comfort from her friends. Family, what a joke. Her parents were two thirds of the golden trio! They fought along side her Uncle valiantly for the hope to create a better future for the world, yet somehow even her they could return to times of disgust; when the world was divided between 'Good' and 'Evil' or in other words 'Gryffindor' and 'Slytherin'.

"Rose," Scorpius' voice ached as she stumbled into the room. He got to his feet slowly, keeping his gaze on his friend, his sister, in worry.

She stood there facing him, a tear in the corner of her eye. "It doesn't make sense Score. My family is full of war heroes but then my generation comes along and ignored everything their parents fought for, to disown some of their _own_ family? Tell me how that is fair," whispered Rose, she was still standing at the door, her left hand tangled in her red locks and her right clung loosely to her school bag.

"It's not. Forget them Rose. They don't have the right to earn your tears, your anger. Be strong like I know you are," he now whispered as well. No one else was in the room, everyone enjoying their three coarse meals provided by the house-elves.

"If I was strong, I would have been a Gryffindor."

Scorpius chuckled. He sat back in the couch and stared at the flickering light like he was a mosquito attracted to a bug zapper. He listened to his companion's footsteps as they moved to join him in front of the fire, sitting beside him on the comfortable love-seat. Her bag was discarded beside his and he watched as she kicked off her shoes and tucked her ankles below her bottom, to the side.

"What is it like for you at home?"

"Me? Well my family isn't wealthy, I can assure you. My father rebelled against his father after the war, ignoring him and only speaking to his mother. He moved to an old town house in Bloomsbury as soon as he could and he met my mother three years after in the Wizarding museum, which is where he claims he just felt a tug to the place and then the woman behind the information desk was no other than my mother. Love at first sight- for him anyway. He visited every day after he saw her in hopes of getting her on a date. Eighteen months later they were wedded.

"So at home life is happy if you never mention Grandfather Lucius or Dumbledore or the dark era. My house is bright and has flowers on every possible surface. Mum- you know she was a Hufflepuff? Well she is great, I wish I had siblings but unfortunately because living costs are high we can't afford more. I miss the smell of home, it smells of home made butter beer and cinnamon- two of the smells that come out of my Amortentia," he smiled as he said all this. He looked up at Rose to meet her small smile, the firelight illuminated her features; she looked beautiful.

"And the third is?" she questioned, her Slytherin smirk lurking on her lips.

"A mixture between Vanilla and Lavender."

"Well whoever that girl is, must be someone special," she lifted herself out of the seat, scooped up her bag and walked to her room. "'Night, Malfoy."

"'Night, Rosie-Posie."

*

Scorpius was walking into the great hall in deep thought, he smelt the eggs and bacon and toast but ignored it and subconsciously sat across from the Black skinned boy and the scarlet haired girl. He let out a sigh, since Christmas was drawing even closer, students will be leaving tomorrow, the homework pile had subsided but the holiday homework was absolutely barbaric. No one should do homework on Christmas, that's the way of life.

"McGonagall just finished going on about the carriages tomorrow. She also spoke about the ball, said it was compulsory, date or no date for forth years and above. Asked anyone yet?" Jayden put emphasis upon the word anyone. Scorpius of course, hadn't had the opportunity to ask Rose; her fight with Albus had put a halt to that.

"Nope, I dunno I think I might go alone. If I go alone I can possibly meet some single chick who would fit me quite well. Perhaps I migh-"

"Hey, um Rose can I speak to you in private?" a Hufflepuff of about age sixteen stood behind Scorpius. He was a little red in the face but his gaze never wavered from Rose. He had piercing blue eyes and a muscular build.

"Erm- okay?" she got up and followed the brunette (he stood about 5'11) out of the hall and to the courtyard that had a few students lingering around it waiting for the bell to sound. Overgrown plants grew in flower beds and familiar moss and ivy grew between the cracks in the stone. "What's up, erm?"

"Oh I'm Dylan, I play Keeper on the Hufflepuff team? Anyway, I um I was wondering if… well if you'd lietgotoheallwihme?" He blurted out clenching his fists and rocking on his heels in nervousness.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" she said. She tried to hide her amusement at the stranger's attempts of asking her to the dance, of course she understood what he was doing but this was just the Slytherin in her shining through. She bit her lip, flirting with the boy a bit and battered her eye lashes.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked again, slower than before but still quite fast. He looked hopeful and continued to rock on his feet.

Did she want to go with him? Maybe that would help with her family, plus she could spend all night getting to know him. But then she hadn't even known his name and what if someone else asked. But then what if no one else asked? She had also liked Scorpius' idea of attending alone but then that could be embarrassing.

After a long pause Rose replied with a quick yes, mumbled a goodbye and sped off back towards the Great Hall. Dylan stood in disbelief and shuffled his feet towards a group of Hufflepuffs in the corner.

Rose pelted along the space between the Slytherin Table and the Ravenclaw table and skidded to a halt next to Scorpius. She stood clutching a stitch in one hand and leaned the other on the table trying to catch her breath. The boys had looks of amusement upon their faces and they were turning blue from trying to hide their laughter- in Rose's run towards them she knocked down Bruce Goyle and he had food in his mouth (like always) which caused him to choke on the piece, then proceeded to throw it up all over himself..

"Dylan-just-asked-me-to-the-ball," she breathed then taking the seat beside Scorpius. "So at least one of us will have a date?"

"Great, but umm do you even know him?" laughed Scorpius.

"His name's Dylan and he's keeper for the Hufflepuff team," Rose said proudly, triumph written all over her face.

He shook his held forlornly; Rose is a fish, taking the first bit of bait she sees because she doesn't know what's out there and the opportunity seems good. "Well, since it's Friday we have Herbology first, then Defence against the dark arts so hurry up. Grab some toast, hoist that school bag and let's roll."

Rising to their feet, they headed down the hall, out the great hall, through the entrance hall doors and turning right followed the edge of the caste until six of seven greenhouses came into view. Gathering around the entrance to greenhouse four they chatted and awaited the arrival of Professor Longbottom. One of the plants from greenhouse five repeatedly let of gas when it detected motion and all the students were desperately awaiting their teacher's appearance.

"Dear me, it does smell. Well hurry up, into class," called Neville Longbottom.

The class hurriedly set to work following the instructions on the board. Today they were working on bubotubers, collecting their pus in bottles to give to Madam Sanchez. The tray to retrieve the most amount of puss was awarded a bag a Bertie bots every flavored beans. Already, Tarynn Boyle had managed to get a good dose of pus onto her hands and face, having to be rushed to the hospital wing because according to Professor Longbottom the pus was lethal when it came into contact with skin.

"This is utterly barbaric!" exclaimed Rose as she dived under the table in her attempt to avoid being splattered with the yellow-green petrol smelling substance.

"Oh stop being such a little girl, Rosie-Posie. Madam Sanchez can easily fix you up if it's gets on you." He held the bottle next to the swelling while Jayden, wearing his dragon hide gloves, squeezed (or rather popped) the pimple-like thing.

The pus missed the bottle and squirted to the right, narrowly missing Alannah Reid, who shrieked. Shooting them the biggest dirties the Hufflepuff huffed and turned her back on them. "_I hate classes with the Slytherins,_" she muttered to Sosanna Bones. "_The whole lot of them, including Rose-I'm-so-perfect-Weasley, happen to be the biggest gits."_

Is that what the other houses thought of her? Rose hit her head in shock on the table but also in confusion. She was on all fours below the lumpy plant and now had a problem: her hair had managed to attach itself to a piece of gum and the more she pulled, the more she got stuck. "_Scorpius!_" she hissed, unwilling to attract Alannah and Sosanna's attention.

"_What?_" he hissed back, a smirk on his face as he bent down to see the girl. His eyes followed the direction her left index finger pointed to and almost instantly he burst into hysterics. "De-dear me R-Rose," (he said while he laughed), "y-you sh-should be a-a comedian!"

Rose's ears burned red. Great, now she could hear snickers all round the room and Jayden's head was too, watching her. She screwed up her face, swished her wand, and a pair of blue handled scissors floated ever so slowly to her. Still not talking, she cut her ringlet free, climbed out from under the table, slammed the scissors on the table, faced Scorpius and with a huge look of rage upon her face she pulled her hand back and swung.

The noise echoed across the room; all the class frozen. The sound was brilliant and sharp, no mistaking what Rose had done. The evidence was right there: the red-shaped hand on the side of Scorpius' face burned and although he hadn't flinched, the pain was unbearable.

Rose turned away from the boy, grabbed a bottle and carried on with her work as if nothing had happened. When the class had returned to its work, whispers carrying across the room, Scorpius chose his moment to speak. "Since when can you punch and complete non-verbal spells?"

"Since I have eleven cousins, a little brother and I happen to be the only Slytherin girl in my year," she spoke evenly. "I have to fight my own way somehow. Oh and I forgot Teddy, but I don't really know what to call him, he's like a cousin though."

"It was a bloody good punch Rose," Jayden called over Scorpius' shoulder. "Scorpius might've reacted if he wasn't so shocked. I mean, you wouldn't even let me kill that spider, let alone hurt another human being."

"He humiliated me. People do stupid things in the heat of the moment," she said, her eyes on her work, ignoring Scorpius. "I'm glad I amused you though."

Discussion for the rest of the lesson between the trio was poor and Alannah and Sosanna were awarded the Beartie bots every flavored beans. Soon enough, Professor Longbottom was yelling over the students as they packed away their things ("Homework; twelve inch essay on the effects of bubotuber pus!") having been signaled by the bell the end of the lesson. Walking toward Defence against the dark arts within the crowd of boys, Rose felt mixed emotions; she felt bad about hitting Scorpius, but then she felt good because with the hit she released a lot of stress lying on her shoulders.

"Rose! Guess what?" Lily came running down the corridor and smiling she banged into Rose and they toppled over onto the cold stone floor. The Slytherin boys stood staring. "I'm going to the dance! Initially second years aren't allowed to go but I got asked by Sandon McKrawl, you know, in your year?"

"Is this the bloke Albus caught you with?" she frowned. As much as she loved Lily and wanted her to be happy, she had to side with Albus; two years was a big difference and especially in the state she found Lily in, she could get hurt.

"I love him Rose."

"Here we go," muttered Jayden from behind Rose, rolling his eyes and folding his arms, positioning his body so that he faced Scorpius.

"We'll talk about this later. I've got to get to DADA," she spoke. She crawled into a sitting position, stood up, helped Lily up and smiled. When you're young, it seems. Placing her lips on Lily's forehead she turned and hurried with her friends off to her class on the fourth floor.

*

"I can't believe we have to spend two weeks with her!" grunted Albus, sitting amongst his cousin's before the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He was sitting on the ground next to Louis and Molly while James and Dominique shared a couch. On the other couch sat Lucy, Freddie and Hugo, while Beth sat comfortably in the recliner.

"I can't believe you called her a death eater!" shrieked Dominique. Her blonde hair and blue eyes mixed with the adrenaline pulsing through her veins; you could truly see the Veela in her. She was not a happy-chappy.

"So I was in the wrong, so what?" Albus crossed his arms and frowned at the girl.

"I'm going to have to tell mum," sighed James. He was close to Rose and it hurt him to see his own siblings fighting. "And Lily should be secretly stunned by one of you because there is no way in heck that she is going to this ball."

"Give the girl a chance, actually give both of them a chance, to explain themselves." Freddie sat firmly on the line between this dilemma, Rose didn't speak to him but for Albus to call her a Death Eater?

"Albus, why did you never truly forgive Rose for who she is?" Molly whispered, her eyes searched his and she reached out a hand a squeezed his comfortingly. The group had heard this question and it seemed to explain a whole lot; Molly had to just point it out.

He didn't reply; the nine of them sat in silence for about five minutes. Hugo, sitting next to Freddie, shifted in his seat looking uncomfortable. "I think all Lily really wants from doing all of this, is to show everyone that she isn't that little seven year-old you wouldn't allow to play quidditch at the burrow. She might be my age, but you all think I am more mature, same going for Beth."

Dominique (still angry but determined) jumped out of her seat, followed by Molly and Lucy. "That's it, I'm talking to Rose. Let's go to the snake pit ladies."

**A/N: **_So I've ditched the hand write it first idea, since I take forever to type up 11 page chapters and it takes me two weeks because my attention span isn't very long, so that may mean this chapter sucks. I am much more of a better writer when I put pen to paper. Having re-read this chapter 3 times the tweaks I make should be good and hopefully you enjoy. To all Australians out there, have a fantastic day on the 26__th__!_


End file.
